


~to feel like home for somebody more?

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [13]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Poly, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Multi, Mutation, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Delaware has mutants and the gang is all okay wit dat.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Kudos: 1





	~to feel like home for somebody more?

**Author's Note:**

> just about everyone is [part] Black (5/8 and up), except Karai. Casey is a twin, I simply could not resist. Sunita, Raphael, and Splinter are the only cis ones. April, Casey, and Jace Kace (Casey's twin) are trans enbies. Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Sunita are all enbies as well. The kids were human before the mutation but had pets or random animals that got mutated near or with them. Casey is now part chameleon & April is part hound & JK is now part coyote. Ice Cream Kitty is the name of both a pet and an art piece.

> "I can't believe she tatted her freckles on. It is **mad** difficult to rock a full face with freckles. Plus, they change with sun exposure and everything, I should know! I came with mine!"
> 
> "Mike, you don't need it, but Grams said it makes you happy, that's why I got you some stuff that's freckles friendly."
> 
> "Thanks Raphy!" "Yeah, sure Mikey, Donnie helped me find it, Casey too."
> 
> "Casey and their basically identical sib both have freckles, it was, as they say, slight work!" 

April and Leo both knew Don was going to say that. They high five as they guffaw about it. Casey is looking for candy for Jace Kace. Sunita grins, this little spot is this teeny tiny state, allows cryptids to move freely. Her form is extra amorphous while she helps Case get snacks & stuff for JK.

> "I just want to find something fruity but not _**overly**_ so, we just got our braces off and JK got me a fat ass party box of little presents."
> 
> "They were all wrapped up all fancy, right? J is so sweet!"
> 
> "I might as well throw a party, April gets her _get out of metal mouth jail free card_ in a week anyways."
> 
> "Oh, absolutely, we can use my house."

A recently mutated iridescent scale snake and a freshly mutated all water crocodile saunter into view. They look drained, tired. A similarly affect shows on a really red fennec fox and a **mad** pretty Black girl. Mikey squeals- he follows the four of them, but someone may be missing, on YouTube. Casey wishes Twinny was here, **_they_** put Mikey on. Sunita pays for the treats and things for said twin as Casey and Mikey _half drag/half lead_ each other to the newly formed mutants.

* * *

> "I am Legend Hiram, this is Ray Kahn." "I'm Jara Niele, and that's Lyric Tenet."
> 
> "Can we get a picture? I know you've shown your mutations off but you guys look _so good_ and Jayson Kasandra would love to know I got to meet you!"
> 
> "They are an even bigger supporter than Angelo, right Tello?"
> 
> "Um, yeah, that is very true. Ardo is always talking about how they know the words to your little interludes."

The snake is Ray Kay and the crocodile is LH and the fox is JN NJ and the girl with long long hair is LT TL. There was also a newt named Niccolos. He is the manager, but he just makes Cameos, most of the time. Mikey and Casey get **many a picture**. Donnie and Raphael take the _**many a picture**_. The influencers talk about how they weren't ready to get mutated, although it did the task. Each of the quintet had been going through severe health scares. The one who mutated them, was trying to help, but that person did not even ask. Tenet looks like she's from a faraway island. She and Mikey talk about freckles and how Kahn also had freckles even before all this. 

> " _ **Rapha**_ wants to touch the freckles!"
> 
> "Case!"
> 
> "But there are **three** other people with freckles, Raphael."
> 
> "Leon!"

Blushing and rolling his eyes _furiously_ , Raphe ignores Donnie and April and even Sunita knowing what Leo was going to say before he said it. He smiles and relaxes at the sight of everyone else relaxing. Niccol has an idea: he tells Mike and Raphe that they are really cute. He and RK and Lyric hug those two silly. Tenet's freckles change color, she's part mollusk now. RK's freckles are like mini rainbows, they _constantly_ shimmer and reflect, even in the dark. Nic's freckles also change color, he likes it a lot. Mikey does too.

> "So... I think Mikey and K Kace are on to something. You five really are somethin' special."
> 
> "Aw! The big cute one likes us!"
> 
> "Hey, the kinda little one does too! And JK will totally feel the same"
> 
> "Aw! They _**both**_ like us! And the twin of Case will too?!" 

* * *


End file.
